


Playing pool

by RipperBlackstaff



Category: British Royalty RPF, Royalty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/pseuds/RipperBlackstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heated game of pool between George and Bertie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighlandYorkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/gifts).



The white ball hit the groups of various-coloured balls and sent them rolling in every corners of the snooker table. 

Albert - Bertie to his friends - grunted under his breath and leant on the cue stick, watching the balls to decide upon his next shot. The whool cloth of the table crissed slightly under his nails as he thought.  
"The second on the far left in the right corner, Bertie."

Albert turned around and saw George leaning on the doorway, holding his jacket in his hand.  
"I thought you were in Wales," Albert commented while leaning to take the shot.  
"And I thought you were a good player," George answered when his brother missed.

He advanced, threw his jacket on the back of a chair and took a cue stick. "Maybe you should observe me to see how it's done properly ?" 

George leant over the table and made a perfect shot, sending the red ball into the hole and potted the yellow one. He smiled victoriously, putting the yellow ball back onto its proper place on the table. 

Albert growled, his temper rising a bit. He didn't mind losing, he knew he was a bad player. However he couldn't stand the winner to strut around the room. 

George helpt himself to a brandy and gave one to Albert, leaning his hip against the table. He sipped the alcohol with a smirk and gusto. 

The eldest drank too and before either of them realised it, the decanter once full was empty and they couldn't really stood straight without help anymore.  
"God, Bertie, you play better when drunk than when sober !" George said. 

Albert put the cue stick on the table and turned to George, saying in a voice betraying his drunkeness. "You know, y-you have built up some muscles over the summer."  
"Thank you," George answered with a large grin. "You're not so bad yourself."

Their eyes met. Suddenly, the pleasant atmosphear between the two brothers wasn't playful anymore but tense and lusty.

The two men kissed, George shoving Albert against him, tilting his face to be able to part his lips with his tongue. Being taller and stronger held some advantages. George guided his brother toward the armchairs, feeling himself hardening in his pants. He deftly unbuttoned Albert's slacks, letting them drop around his ankles.

George made Albert sit into the armchair on which Bertie had previously put his jacket on, hips on the edge of it, and didn't hear any protestations when his fingers started to explore Albert's crack, slowing his motions down on the softer flesh around his opening. George's other hand took his brother's cock in his hand and carefully unhooded his tip, enjoying the show of the larger glans sliding up through the foreskin. He made up and down motions, masturbating Albert, while the pad of his finger, pressuring the other's opening, began to enter his body. 

Albert moaned needily, licking his lips and fisted George's shirt to keep him where he was. 

The youngest felt Albert's resisting and took his finger out to lick it and try again. This time, the first knuckle entered and he heard Bertie gasp with obvious pleasure. White seed appeared at the tip of Albert's cock and George leant in to lick it. 

The flick of the tongue upon his slit got Albert howling in pleasure.  
"O-oh g-god !" he panted loudly. 

George wasn't sure if it was his normal stutter or not, but he was damn proud of himself right now. Feeling the reserved Bertie coming undone around his finger and in his mouth was his idea of a good time. He kissed the inside of his thigh tenderly and smiled up at him. 

Albert had broken a sweat, his shirt definitely messed up. George smiled up at him with affection and dipped his head to suck his cock while inserting a second finger into him. George, at that moment, was happy. He knew the feeling of having in his mouth the cock of a desired man and it was to him a feeling as perfect as having his tongue tasted the sweet juices of a woman.

His own desire was so intense he couldn't help touching himself, opening his pants and letting go of Bertie to do so. 

Steps by the door forced them apart, George jumping to sit into the nearest armchair, a cushion on his erection. Bertie had straightened, hand lifted toward his jacket. 

After a minute, hearing no more noises or voices, they both relaxed. George threw the cushion down and got up. He took Albert's arm and jerked him upward. He hugged him tight, sliding his hands on Bertie's ass to rub against him.

They were both still hard. 

They were rubbing their hard lengths against each other. 

The feeling was... exceptional. 

George's tongue entered Albert's mouth, mimicking the moves his finger had done in his ass earlier. 

Albert gasped in his mouth and spurted his seed between them, wetting their belly and shirt.

George slipped his hand between their bodies and grabbed both their cock. He stroked himself against Albert's softening member until he cummed with a loud groan he smothered into Bertie's mouth.  
"God, Bertie..." George touched their mixed sperms and put his fingers into his mouth. He had a tiny smile and bent to slip his tongue into his brother's mouth. "You taste good."

He smiled when he saw Albert was barely coherent from orgasm and alcohol. He pulled himself together, closing his jacket to hide his stained shirt from the servants, did the same to Bertie and lifted him to carry him to his bedroom.


End file.
